la unión
by Darksword13
Summary: Algún tiempo después del fin de la Guerra gigante, una chica llamada Cola y su clase terminan un CHB y saber que son todos los semidioses. Cuando una profecía que representa a un misterioso 'Angel' y una 'fría' aún más misterioso sale a la luz, los equipos de Cola con los hijos de nuestros semidioses favoritas para salvar al mundo.
1. Conseguimos transportamos hasta

**Lo siento por los errores en la traducción, Fue escrito originalmente en Inglés y utilicé una ayuda traducir conseguirlo a español. Gracias por leer y poner con mi estupidez americana. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano , sólo la mitad de escuchar Cooper dando su semestre presentación final. Detrás de mí, Jesse y KJ estaban riéndose de algo - probablemente algo pervertido, los monstruos . Les lanzó una mirada , pero seguía riendo. Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos . Estas presentaciones fueron un poco aburrido de escuchar, sólo que no sé cómo los profesores pueden tener que gestionar grado todos estos.

Me lavé el pelo muy rizado de mi cara , pero la estática seguí haciéndolo volver, por lo que finalmente dejé . Entonces oí un golpe en la ventana. Me volví a mirar hacia fuera y apenas logran pato en el tiempo. Un muchacho se estrelló a través del cristal , cayendo sobre un escritorio y golpearse la cabeza con la otra. Se tambaleó para ponerse de pie , agarrándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca . Él parecía tan viejo como estudiante de primer año , relativamente tan, con el pelo oscuro y rizado y los ojos almendrados de color marrón.

El resto de nosotros una copia de seguridad y le dio una gran burbuja de espacio mientras se contuvo por lesiones . Después de un rato, levantó la vista hacia el resto de nosotros . "Um ... hola. Mi nombre es Sam y yo sólo estoy aquí para salvar sus vidas para ... continuar lo que estaba haciendo y todo estará bien . " Todos nos miramos fijamente, unos boca abierta , algunos sólo un poco aburrido , y otros simplemente con la mirada perdida . " O yo estoy loco , o usted es porque estoy bastante seguro de que la gente normal no saltan al azar a través de las ventanas de la escuela . ", Dijo Megan .

"Yo no soy gente normal , nena . " Sam le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia la ventana que había roto . Sorprendentemente , nuestro maestro parecía encontrar nada inusual acerca de este niño y sólo lo observaba con atención. " ¡Cuidado! " , Gritó de repente , y se metió debajo de un escritorio. Un momento después , una señora verde escamosa voló por la ventana gritando "Die godling ! " Ella se deslizó hacia adelante , golpeando mesas a un lado y mostrando una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos .

" Gee me encantaría , señora, pero le prometí a mi padre que iba a estar allí para la cena de esta noche. " Sam se encogió de hombros , luego se agachó cuando la dama serpiente - Pensé que ella parecía un poco como el monstruo escita Dracaena leí sobre en mi libro Mito - pinchado en él con un palo puntiagudo agudo. Y si yo no hubiera visto ya suficientes cosas raras en los últimos cinco minutos, las manos de Sam estallaron en llamas que él lanzó en la Dracaena . Ella silbó y retrocedió ante cada golpe , pero ellos no estaban haciendo mucho más que eso .

" ¿No tienes armas? " Le grité .

"¡Oh! Yo no había pensado en eso. " Gritó él . " Sólo un segundo. " Se metió la mano en el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura mientras esquiva a uno y otro para no tener brochetas . " ¡Por fin! " Se llevó la mano de uno de los bolsillos y levantó su premio triunfante en el aire. Tenía en la mano una pistola mirando vapor punk hecho de un metal de color bronce . " Hasta la vista, bicho raro. " Ahora, yo no sé lo que estaba esperando para salir de esa arma rara, pero yo ni siquiera considero que un arco iris se disparaba un vaporizado del Dracaena .

"Eso " mi amigo Kennedy dijo: " Es de lejos el más frívola , arma girliest que he visto . "

" Bueno, yo nunca dije que tenías que disparar. " Sam respondió , mirando un poco ofendido.

" Hey , " una chica que parecía casi exactamente igual que Sam apareció en un arco iris brillante. " Lo has hecho ahí idiota ? Obtenga ellos y que va llegar o papá se preocuparme. O peor , mamá comenzará volviendo loco . " Ambos niños se estremecieron visiblemente ante la idea.

" Están todos aquí . Viga nosotros arriba, Lynnie ! " Sam sonrió.

La chica frunció el ceño , " Te dije que nunca me llamas a eso . Y esto no es Star Trek " .

De repente, todo desapareció y estábamos de pie junto a la cubierta de un gran barco . De pie, un panel de control a través de ellos fue la chica que habían visto hablar con Sam . Se dio la vuelta y les dio un pulgar hacia arriba . "Estoy Lynn. Ya has conocido a mi hermano Sammy " .

"Debe haber un capitán en alguna parte. " Sam saltó a su lado y cogió un mando de Wii .

" Usted no es el capitán de este barco . " Lynn le dijo .

" Cállate. Sí, lo soy . "

"No, no lo eres. "

" Estás celoso . "

Los hermanos mantienen discutiendo lo que el resto de nosotros se quedó alrededor sin saber qué hacer. La nave era una especie de color dorado y brillaba en el sol antes del mediodía. Estábamos de pie hacia el frente , y parecía extenderse hacia el infinito detrás de nosotros. Las partes tenían una especie de cosa de tipo cañón creado a intervalos con munición de espera al lado de ellos . Empecé a salir de la multitud para explorar, y noté una sombra cada vez más grande en la cubierta. Miré hacia arriba para ver a un chico moreno con pelo corto rubio sucio - que desciende del cielo y aterrizar suavemente sobre la cubierta. Él era un poco mayor que Sam y Lynn , pero todavía muy joven . " Todos ustedes parecen estar manejando esto mucho mejor que el grupo del año pasado. " Señaló .

"Estamos entrando en pánico en el interior. " Mackenzie le informó .

"Ya veo. " Él asintió con la cabeza . " Mi nombre es Camden Gracia y usted está a punto de llegar al Campamento Half Blood . "


	2. Casi me ahogo

**Una vez más, lo siento por las malas traducciones y espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias!**

Todos nos apresuramos a un lado de la nave y miramos por encima del borde , que nos da una magnífica vista de pájaro de un campamento por el Océano Atlántico. Había cabinas repartidas por todo , la mayoría decoradas extrañamente con plantas o fuego u otras cosas raras . Hacia el este (creo) de las cabañas fue un gran bosque que parecía moverse con vida vi un campo de tiro , una pared de roca de la diversión de futuro, una cancha de baloncesto , y una arena donde los niños eran espada de la lucha con los maniquíes . Al sur de todo lo que fue una gran casa azul con un porche cubierto .

"Bienvenido a Campamento Half Blood, " Camden sonrió , barriendo el brazo al paisaje por debajo de nosotros . La nave comenzó a descender sobre el agua. " La pregunta ahora es , ¿quién de vosotros está dispuesto a saltar por primera vez? "

" ¿Quieres que nos saltamos ", Cooper comenzó , " de aquí, en el océano Atlántico. "

" Sí. " Camden respondió . " Y luego nadar hasta la orilla . Sería una lástima si se ahogó en su primer día . "

"Hemos sido secuestrados por locos ! " KJ gritó .

" Tienes toda la locura. " Jesse puso pulg

"En primer lugar estamos arrancado de nuestra clase de historia y atrapados en una trampa mortal para volar , entonces que espera que cometamos suicidio. Si usted no puede volar , yo te diría que saltar primero . " Crucé los brazos y lo miró .

" Lo siento, Sammy aquí no tomó el tiempo para explicar las cosas para usted correctamente. ", Dijo Camden. "Él va a saltar en primer lugar. "

"Todos los años ". Sammy refunfuñó . caminando hacia el borde . "Cada año que apestan . " Se subió en el lado y sáb. "Esta es la forma más divertida de ir, si usted me pregunta. " Con esto se puso de pie , extendió los brazos y cayó hacia atrás. Corrimos hacia delante para verle caer , inclinándose casi lo suficiente como para caer nosotros mismos. Como vimos , el agua subió hasta la cuna de él y llevarlo a salvo a la orilla.

Cindy se volvió hacia Kennedy y yo. " Voy a saltar si lo hace. "

" Vamos a ir hacia atrás, " estuve de acuerdo , empezando a subir.

"Uno va hacia atrás. " Kennedy se burlaba . "Yo nunca hago eso . "

" Haz lo que quieras . " Me encogí de hombros .

" 3 , 2, 1 ! " Cindy gritó , saltando y que nos lleva con ella.

La sensación de caída libre a través de aire era un poco de miedo al principio, pero a medida que me caí , me sentí como un pájaro - menos el vuelo real , por supuesto. Estaba a la deriva a través de la nada en una hoja, a la espera de ser detenido. Entonces yo estaba . El agua me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara , deteniendo mi descenso y golpeando el viento fuera de mí. Estuve a la deriva hacia abajo, abajo , al fondo del agua. Me retorcía alrededor , incapaz de nadar y sin aliento para hacerlo. Llegué a una mano hasta la luz del sol sobre el agua ondulante . Luego , cuando vi el ribete negro en mi visión , alguien me agarró por detrás y me crió . Mis pulmones estaban ardiendo , y yo casi no pensaban que íbamos a llegar a tiempo , pero se rompió la superficie y que se quedaron sin aliento , tos agua a través de mi nariz .

" Lo siento, " dijo la voz de un chico de mi lado. "Fue mi culpa que casi se ahogó . Me he centrado en que le mantendrá más " .

Me volví hacia mi salvador y miré directamente a los ojos grises suaves casi ocultos por el flequillo largo negro . Sonrió . "Llámame Danny . Danny Jackson " .

" Cola ", le respondo , aún teniendo en respiraciones profundas de aire. " Cola Hollings . "

" Sus padres deben haber gustado refresco mucho. " Danny sonrió .

"Es lo que mis amigos me llaman . Es una larga historia . "Le despedí con la mano . " Me gustaría poner mis pies en tierra firme. "

" Claro, lo siento . " Él negó con la cabeza. " Agárrate fuerte . "

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras nos alzamos en una ola y se lanzaron a la playa. Di un paso empapado, a la arena y fui inmediatamente bombardeado por Cindy y Kennedy . En primer lugar, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo ya estaba esperando en la playa después de haber llegado allí de alguna manera antes de mí , y en segundo lugar , me di cuenta que a diferencia del resto de ellos y yo, Danny , Cindy, y Kennedy estaban completamente secos.

" Eso no es tan justo, " declaré . Kennedy abrió la boca para responder, pero una luz azul de repente comenzó a brillar intensamente en algún lugar por encima de ellos y tridentes apareció sobre ambos de sus cabezas.

Un hombre con el pelo y el mar negro ojos verdes se acercó aparentemente de la nada y se puso las manos en sus hombros. "Todo el mundo , conocer a los semidioses reclamado más nuevos en el campamento . Cindy Batre y Kennedy Flinter , hijas de Poseidón ! " Se agachó y les habló en un tono más tranquilo, " Yo soy tu hermano mayor. Confuso , lo sé, pero voy a explicar más adelante. "

" Hey , mira allá", me señaló a mi clase , hacinados más arriba en la playa. Había tres símbolos de flechas cruzadas que flotan en el aire por encima de la multitud. Como otros retrocedieron , vimos que se ciernen sobre . Megan , Payton, y Kayla ( que fueron , de hecho, los que estaban debajo de las flechas ) estaban mirando confusamente a todo el mundo dar marcha atrás de ellos.

" Y conocer a los nuevos hijos de Apolo ! " Una señora con el pelo rubio y rizado se colocó detrás de ellos y levantó las manos por encima de ellos .

"Conoce mi mamá y mi papá . " Danny me dijo al oído . " Son una especie de los líderes de los campamentos distintos de Chiron y el Sr. D , que pasa a estar caminando por aquí en estos momentos.

El hombre en mención , que llevaba una camisa muy fea y beber una Coca-Cola Light , estaba caminando por la playa hacia nosotros. Miró por encima de nuestro grupo por un momento, señaló a Zane y le dijo: " Hijo de Dionisio , justo ahí. " Y luego se alejó, teniendo un profundo trago de coca-cola.


End file.
